New Awaitings
by Stormysky21
Summary: You know how most of Luffy's crew always gets mad at Luffy. Well in this they throw, Luffy overboard zoro is the one that is ok with Luffy in this and Shanks comes to the rescue. This is a Shanks and Luffy fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Got this idea because Luffy's crew always fights with him. Well anyways they throw Luffy overboard in this fic. Kind of a Shanks and Luffy fic. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Luffy P.O.V

I sighed. More fighting…again. Zoro, like usualle, stayed out of it and looked apologetically at me. " They sort of took over and rioted this time" he said. Zoro was the one person that I was close to when it came to my crew. He was my best friend and he tried to keep the fights down all of the time.

" What now?" I asked in a low voice to him. " THROW LUFFY OVERBOARD!" Nami yelled furiously. " Uhh…..try to get to the nearest island possible or scream for help when they shove you. I'm going to write for help." he told me.

" Ok. Thanks, Zoro." I said in a whisper. He nodded his head. " Ok, guys. You can think about that, but can you give it a few days or something." I said. Silence and then. " Ok. We'll give it a few days. I would rather be fair than forcefull" Robin said.

Everyone left, leaving me alone. I sighed and went to pack up my things since Shanks most likely would show up to get me.

Shanks P.O.V

My crew and I were staying at an inn for the night. A lot of us were drunk, but I was merely eating something that the lady had made for me. The mail arrived with a letter for me.

I opened it and saw that it was from Zoro, Luffy's first mate. It read

_Hi Shanks,_

_This is really urgent! You need to come and get Luffy now! Everyone is so mad at him lately and the fights that they have been having with him have gotten worse. They plan on throwing him overboard and leaving him. They can't do that. He convinced them to wait a few days, but when that is done, they are able to it. Please come get him._

_From,_

_Zoro_

Shit! I sighed. " I guess we are leaving a bit early. Pack up men." I told everyone. We have to go get Luffy" I told them. " Why?" Yasopp asked. " His crew wants to throw him overboard" I said.

We grabbed our things and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy P.O.V

The first day of the crew waiting on weather or not they got to pitch me into the ocean. I didn't get that good of a breakfast from Sanji and it got Zoro angry and started a fight between the two of them.

I got in between them, grabbing them, with both arms streached pretty far in the big kitchen and then…" BAM!" Sanji's foot met my cheek forcefully.

Chopper came in and saw what had happened. " I'll take care of it. Come on, Luffy. Zoro, don't start anything." he sighed. Chopper and Robin had been being the most quite in the whole crew during the fighting.

Chopper dragged me into the infirmary where he worked and said nothing as he bandaged up my cheek. " So when are you leaving so that Roben and I can say good buy" he asked. He knew!

He gave me a kind smile. " I'm not as mad at you as everyone else. Just a tiny bit and I am still gratefull for being my nakama so I am happy that you are not drowning. I would prefer this good buy." he told me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

" We'll most likely leave tomorrow night" I told him. " I'll miss you two." Chopper nodded his head. When I left the infirmary and got back to Zoro, he was pissed and cursing about Sanji.

Robin was helping clean up the mess and the usualle multiple hands working at a time. She looked up at me when she saw me. I should of known that Robin and Chopper would care about me and would have been a bit upset about this.

" I hope that you'll be safe wherever you and Zoro are going." she told me. " We are going with Red Haired Shanks. He is an ok person. Don't worry." Zoro told her.

Luffy P.O.V

Zoro and I sat on the dock with the small bags that we had. Tomorrow would be the day that I could be thrown into the ocean, but I would be gone by then.

" Oi, Anchor! Why half-asleep?" came a voce. I hate that nick name. Zoro chuckled. " Don't even think about calling me it, Zoro" I muttered. " You finally showed up, Shanks" I said, yauning. " and I was half asleep because Zoro told me to wait out here for you."

Soon we were on their ship, ready to leave. When we left, I was showed to a bedroom and gladly went to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shanks P.O.V

" The newcomers are still out. It must have been ruff with their ship mates" Ben told me as he came back from checking in on Zoro and Luffy. " Must have been. I heard that one of them got into a fight. By the looks of it, it looks like it was Zoro" he said.

We had seen a dark bruise on Zoro's face when we picked him up and Peter had taken him into the infirmary to look at it so Zoro was up longer due to being treated. Now both of them were out like lights.

" It is probably best that we set their breakfast in their rooms for when they wake up. I know that Luffy will eat his right away." I said, smiling. I went to visit the cook and told him about where to put Luffy and Zoro's food.

He nodded his head. " Ok, captain." he said. I left and went about my usualle business then.

Luffy P.O.V

I woke up to see a tray of food set down on the stool beside me. There was a note besides it that read " _It was most likely best to let you sleep so I just brought your food up. Enjoy!" _

I smiled at the thought and was happy that Shanks cared so much about me. I finished up my meal and then decided to bring the dishes back down to the kitchen. I saw Zoro with his dishes.

" Hi Luffy. You had your food brought to you as well?" he said. I nodded my head. We waundered about and found the kitchen and thanked the cook.

" Your welcome. I am glad that you two liked it." he told us. We washed our dishes for him for the meal and then left. We saw a few of the crew smile at us.

" They must be happy to have newcomers. I have always only been a label to everyone. It is nice to see just a smile on someone's face for once" Zoro said. I knew that he was talking about how everyone ran from him or shrank away when they heard that he was " Roronora Zoro" or that he was the one who fought with three swords.

We went into our rooms to get dressed for the day. Something told me that Zoro would like Shanks' crew.


End file.
